Depth Stranded
by officerkat
Summary: A reimagined tale of how subnautica went down. this time with more survivors!
1. Day 0, what this will be

This story is the start of what I hope to be a long and fun adventure, as well as a reimagining of the story of subnautica.

My plan is to update this story every Wednesday as school and work permits.

Leave a review on the story if you want so I know what I am doing right and what could be changed... Now onto the story!


	2. Day 1, The Crash

**Day 1**

**Location: Aurora, Bridge.**

**Time: 12:00 hours. 30 Mins before the crash**

Captain Hollister sat on the Bridge of the Aurora, the new flagship of the Alterra star fleet. As he sat in the lavish captain's chair thinking about what a great job this was, his second officer approached him and broke him out of his train of thought.

"Captain, We are entering orbit of 4546B and are preparing for slingshot maneuver."

"Very good Keen. Alert the crew and tell them to prepare for a slight bump."

At these last words, the Hollister smiled. He had captained Alterra vessels for many years and knew how bumpy a slingshot maneuver could be. His First mate, Keen, nodded and went to the PA system to alert the crew

**Location: Aurora, Science deck.**

**Time: 12:05 hours. 25 Mins before the crash.**

Kator stretched in his bed as Keens voiced crackled over the intercom.

"All Hands prepare for slingshot maneuver. we are entering orbit of 4546B."

At those words, he shot out of bed and threw on his lab coat as he bolted to the large research office that was housed on the Aurora. When he arrived he was pleasantly surprised to see his assistant, Ms. Carla Scenova, already there and prepping equipment for the upcoming maneuver. Carla and Kator both worked for Alterra's Science and Research Group for many years and when it was announced that the Aurora needed and head scientist onboard Kator jumped at the position and by pulling a few strings was able to get him and his assistant onboard. As he entered he walked over to a console near Carla and began powering up the ship's scanners. Kator then turned to her and smiled.

"You sure got here early!"

Carla turned to him and returned his smile along with a joke.

"Yeah, well unlike you I rarely get to leave!"

"HaHa, I bet you were just excited to see a new planet."

She looked back at her screen and pressed a few buttons.

"Well, it's not every day you get to scan a new planet. Who knows what we could find!"

"True enough. True enough."

They both turned back to their screen as they started booting up the different scanners onboard the ship. soon the whole science wing was up and moving about, eager to see what they will find.

**Location: Aurora, Bridge**

**Time: 12:29. 1 Min before crash.**

The Bridge was a flurry of activity as crew members rushed about finishing up final tasks before the slingshot. Keen and the Captain were in the middle of a conference about where they should go next when one of the techs called out an alarm.

"Captain! I am reading a massive energy surge from the planet below. I can not pinpoint its source or purpose!"

The captain and Keen ran back to their seats as crew members frantically tried to find places to sit. Keen turned to the captain.

"Could we try an evasive maneuver!?"

"Negative! We are too far into 4546B's orbit. Any sudden change now would rip the ship apart!"

"Well then what are we going to do?"

The captain stopped and thought for a moment before answering.

"I know! If it is a weapon we won't be able to dodge the blast, but if we angle to the port a bit we will be able to mitigate any damage we do take!. "

"Right. ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT! HELM, ANGLE US 40 DEGREES STARBOARD!"

The Helmsman saluted and began angling the ship. Suddenly a bright flash blinded everyone on the bridge as the vessel shook violently and pitched down suddenly. Kenn Turned to the helmsman.

"Shit! any way you can get it under control?"

"Negative sir! The control circuits are fried. We are going down!"

The Captain stood up and addressed his bridge crew.

"Right, there is nothing more you can do. Abandon ship. get out of here!"

The crew saluted and bolted for the door.

**Location: Aurora, Science deck.**

**Time: 12:30 Impact**

As Kator and the rest of the scientists sat watching the data come in the vessel shook violently, knocking many off there feet. Questioning murmurs started coming up. many of these people had been on these ships during a slingshot maneuver and none had been this bad. Suddenly the abandon ship alarm started blaring as a second blast rocked the Aurora Knocking down a large number of support beams from the ceiling, separating the room in half! Kator turned to the personel on his side of the room and told them to get to the escape pods and he and Carla started bolting for them. As the ran down the corridors of the ship they saw many other crew members running for the pods just like them, some of them injured and others being dragged by their shipmates. As They found a pod and entered it, Kator Barely had launched the pod when the whole bay exploded showing debris all around them, much of it missing them by a hair. Soon they were clear of the ship and they could only watch as the once proud flagship of the Alterran Navy slammed onto the ocean surface. onboard it bridge a last message rang out. _Aurora. Distress call Received. rescue will be dispatched i hours._

**Authors Note**

Yeah, so I totally forgot I was going to write this until tonight so here it is! I now plan on updating daily but we will see how that goes! as usual, your feedback is wanted and accepted, good or bad.


End file.
